1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air induction system for automotive air-conditioners and, more particularly, to an improved construction of a switching device operative to switch over to or from indoor or recirculated air from or to outdoor or fresh air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional air induction system for automotive air conditioners has, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 24566/1982, a box-like intake housing having a fresh-air induction opening and a recirculated-air induction opening which are selectively opened and closed by a single or a pair of dampers or doors. In this air induction system, therefore, the areas of the air induction openings are determined by the area of the door or doors and the width and height of the box-like housing are determined or limited by the arrangement for opening and closing the doors, which determines the overall size of the box-like housing.